Could it be
by jacquisup
Summary: Female Danny Male Sam


2/25/20

Could it be

Dani was sitting next to Sam laughing at Tucker never getting a date from Valerie.

"He really should just give up on her." Sam said after they calmed down.

"I don't think he ever will." Dani said smiling.

**I Know we've been friends forever **

Then she looked at Sam still smiling and saw the day she met him. They were at the park and he asked if he could join her and Tucker in the sandbox and she said yes.

**But now I think I'm feeling something new **

While she thought about it she felt butterflies go through her stomach.

**And after all this time I opened up my eyes **

While she looked at him she saw how handsome he was.

**Now I see you were always with me**

When they started school and getting bullied the three would always defend each other.

**Could it be you & I **

They looked at each other smiling then looked at Tucker being rejected again after begging her and shook her head.

Sam sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Would you say yes if he asked you?" he asked.

"No, as the trio we are yes, but a duo no." she said and looked at Tucker.

Sam sighed in relief quietly.

**Never imagined **

He saw a picture of Dani and Tucker dating and shivered.

**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you **

He thought about when he started having a crush on her.

**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew **

Then sat there still quietly thinking about when he dated Gladus freshman year.

He could tell that they had really hurt Dani doing that one day when they were leaving school he saw her and felt guilty.

She looked lonely, tired and sore.

When Tucker joined them they had both left the ghost hunting to her.

He didn't clean her up when she was done fighting a ghost when she needed it.

She had cuts, light and/or deep, got a lot of new scars, infections, bruises, dried up blood, broken, sprained and/or fractured bones, concussions, never got any sleep, grades got even lower, missed a lot of, didn't finish, fell asleep during classes. And they did nothing.

She had gotten a lot of detentions and grounded.

Her highest grade had been a D-.

She still hasn't mastered duplication yet so would still miss classes.

Thinking about this got him to think something.

'_Why did I do that? She needs our help and my fixing up after her fights. We hadn't met Frostbite yet and her parents hate Phantom.' _

He sighed and shook his head without Dani noticing.

**Could it be that its true **

**It's you and it's you**

**It's kinda funny you were always here **

Dani thought about when Team Phantom was made. Aside from that one time the three of them stuck and worked together.

After the Lunch Lady she swore to protect everyone and created the team. Like herself they've been getting better and better everyday.

**But who would ever thought we'd end up here **

**And every time I need you you've been there for me **

She saw all the times Sam cleaned her up after work everyday and night. All the times they'd helped her fight ghosts and tell her parents and teachers what they could think of.

Even Vlad helps them with that part sometimes.

**Now it's clear I've been waiting for you **

Dani looked at Sam.

**[Chorus]**

**'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives **

He looked back at her.

**I can see it in your eyes **

They looked at each other directly in the eyes.

**And it's real and its true **

**It's just me and you **

Tucker was gone and on his way home in defeat for the day.

They looked away from each other and Dani was light red and thinking about the past two years.

**Could it be that it's you**

"_Hey look, the lovebirds." Dash said._

"_We're not lovebirds!" Dani and Sam said together._

**Could it be you & I **

_Dani knelt down in front of Sam and Tucker in the Skele-grow._

"_But if you have something you wanna say it's best if you tell me now." she said looking mostly at Sam._

"_I-" Sam started until he was interrupted. _

**Never imagined **

**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you **

_Dani saw Sam kiss Gladus then turned around._

"_Ok, I guess things can get worse." she said tears falling down her cheek._

**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew **

The day she defeated Pariah Dark with Sam gently pushing her down to have her lay back down smiling while she tried to sit up.

**Could it be that its true **

_'Maybe he/she loves me?' _they thought together.

'_Maybe they're all right, I _am_ clueless.'_ Dani thought.

**It's you and it's you**

Then they looked at each other again and leaned closer. Dani opened her mouth while Sam did the same thing then for the first time kissed.

**Oh it's you**


End file.
